The Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center will serve as the primary research base for CCOP's located in Peoria, Illinois; Des Moines, Iowa; Duluth, Minnesota; Fargo, North Dakota; and Sioux Falls, South Dakota. We will cooperate with these CCOP's in planning their program development and in providing outlets for entry of patients on nationally approved clinical cancer research protocols through direct referral to the Mayo Clinic and through the North Central Cancer Treatment Group. We will provide training and active support for their study assistants, data managers, oncology nurses, and other supporting personnel. We will maintain standard reporting procedures for surgery, pathology, and radiation therapy, and these will be regularly reviewed and upgraded when indicated. We will hold regular meetings with the CCOP's for review of ongoing research, planning of future research, and for related professional education. We will continue the rigid quality control procedures which have proved so successful in the past and upgrade these procedures as indicated. We will consistently monitor the quality of the CCOP's not only by continuous review of patient data sheets, pathology material, operative reports, and radiation therapy port films but also by periodic randomly scheduled site visits. At least twice annually we will conduct an overall review of the performance of each CCOP.